Come Find Me
by Avernacus
Summary: Be careful with Courage. it can be a deadly. OC centered.


Come find me!

All characters except my own are in ownership of Dreamworks animation. All products are owned by their respective companies.

Warning. I need to get it out there dark themes are ahead and this is also an idea experiment as well. If you like it and want to see more please review or PM

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Courage. It gets you know where in life. Well not me at least as I find myself seemingly plummeting to my death. If only my mother didn't insist on this so-called school excursion, then I wouldn't have saved a girl's life. I would still be sitting in my room playing games and listening to the tragic events of the world on the news.

If only I wasn't there at the right time. I Wouldn't find myself hitting against solid rock, nearly knocking me unconscious. If only the girl hadn't got to close to me. I wouldn't feel skin rip from arms and legs as I start to tumble. I close my eyes trying to ignore the pain being subjected until finally it stopped. I hit the bottom. I died.

I knew my time would come one day like all others, but I always thought it would be from bullies or someone finally brought a gun to school. Ironic for it to be Courage of all of things. it didn't matter now anyway, I'm dead and hopefully she'll forget about me in a few years anyway.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"agh!" pain shoots through my body, jolting my lungs into action, filling them with salty air.

"the fuck!" I open my eyes to blue sky. "h-how am I still alive!?" and the reminder that my body is a total wreck at the moment!

"ahhhhh!" I leaned forward. Not the best of ideas as pain creeps into my spine. Thankfully my backpack took the initial hit. I examine my arms the skin torn in many places, blood seeing daylight. Then my legs. The same situation there, I still had both boots on and facing forward in the sand.

"how the hell?" it was a miracle that I somehow didn't invert the direction of both my legs. The sand though it really stung in the wounds. I stand. And I lose breath all again. I go to a private school in Australia so beaches are normal. but the oddest thing was.

"this is total bullshit!" I was on an excursion 3500 Kilometres inland. Nowhere near any beaches. Nowhere near the ocean!

"where.. where am i!?" I turn around, no cliff, no razor sharps rocks sticking out from a hundred metre cliff. Just a tranquil and quiet beach which till now seemed undisturbed till my sudden arrival.

"p-phone!" I needed to call help. Even if im just a loser everyone would be panicking right. They saw me literally save a girl and fall! How could they not be panicking! I try my best to ignore the pain as I slid the straps of my carry pack over my bleeding arms. Nearly ripping open the larger pocket, in an attempt to find my phone. First aid kit, water bottle, torch, energy bar, phone charger, headphones.

"Phone!" it was there safe, unharmed, I threw it right into the main part of my bag, so some asshole didn't get the wise idea of stealing it while hiking. If Jacob or Mark got a hold of it, they would definitely force me to do one of their stupid pranks to get it back.

"come on baby." I turn it on and the start-up logo came up straight away. It was only a matter of seconds before I entered my pin and I was dialling triple 000. Except it wasn't ringing.

"what! But I have full bars!" I try again. Again and again! No dial tone, nothing. I try text messages before trying Facebook, twitter. Hell for some reason I could still see posts, videos. Youtube and google worked fine! But every time I try to write a message or send a pic showing I'm okay it would just disappear as if I wasn't writing at all! This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening.

"wait GPS!" I turned my location on and brought up my map. What I saw sent a cold shiver of dread threw my spine. I was on an island, a small one compared to Australia. But an island nonetheless.

"no… no fucking way." I zoomed all the way out on the map and to my shocking surprise there was no Australia, no America, Europe! Just randomly shaped continents I have never seen before. Before I knew it I was throwing up, crying. Sick to my stomach at the sudden realization of dread.

No one was coming to help. No one I know at least.

The sun was setting by the time I pulled myself together. And the pain was beginning to send my body numb. How much of an idiot I must be to not bandage my wounds? I pick myself up off the sand, drained from incessant crying, and moved to my bag. The first aid kit inside only contained saline solution, bandages, a splinter remover and a couple pain killers. I down the pain killers with some water from my bottle and start on my arm wounds first. There was a light chill beginning to set into my bones, so I grabbed my raincoat. A bright yellow raincoat, I may be 17 but my god does my mother become so insistent on being prepared. Unfortunately no long pants but that's fine, I don't think I could put them on without causing more pain. I don't have enough bandages to cover all my wounds but there was plenty of saline solution to clean out the sand.

"done. Flashlight" I have one on my phone as well, but I didn't want to spend the battery. It was already at 80% when I turned it off before hiking. There still might be a way to get in contact with someone.

"first step, find shelter then food. Sounds like a plan." Before I set out into the dark forest that rested against this beach an idea struck me. I moved to a tree and picked up a small rock next to it. With that small stone I carved my name into the tree.

"Jack Stone was here." I few more words later and my message was done. I look to the stars in the sky and sigh.

"Courage Jack. Courage." I walk into the forest.

 **Jack Stone was here.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Forest was dark, even with the light from my torch did little to bend the darkness away from my path. The boots on my feet did well to crush small sticks and the like underfoot, it didn't help with rocks though as I kept stumbling over un-even footing. My stomach growled as I moved along my blind path, I did have food on me, but it would have to wait. I don't know how long I'm going to be stuck here, I need to ration it.

"this cold sucks!" the biting cold was such an odd thing for this island I mean it was warm on the beach when the sun was up, how could it get so cold so quickly. I check the watch on my hand.

"6:25pm. That cant be right?" I was walking for a good fours albeit at a slow pace due to my injuries, but I could easily see the moon past the high point of the night through the trees. it must still be running off Australian time.

"it doesn't matter. I need to find shelter." A large snap comes from left, standing my neck hairs on edge. "who's there! Hello?" nothing no reply it could have been an animal scampering off at the sight of me.

"I was hoping for a someone at least." Another snap, this time closer. "okay nope! Now im hoping for nothing!" I don't know where I am there could be bears for all I know. Wait bears on an island?

Suddenly something jumps from a nearby bush landing on my shoulder. If it was a snake I needed to act slowly, the fact fear set in instead of suddenly whacking it away could be my saving grace. A puff of air to my ear though sent me panicking.

"get the fuck off!" I hit whatever it is and watch as in falls back into the bush it jumped from. I try to back away but end up tripping over my own foot. "raagghhh!" I make the decision to shout hopefully scaring it away.

There was no movement from the bush. "good. Good okay. Im fine. Not bit." I pick myself up and move to walk away. Only to be stopped by a pair of large eyes staring into mine. Fear took over I couldn't move. What ever this was I've never seen it before in docos or animal books. Its green for a starters and has lots of teeth. "Fuck!" I stumble back, torch moving wildly. The creature seemed to have wings as it darted from tree to tree. It was scary as hell and I couldn't stand still. I scrambled, dropping my torch. I could see a flash of several more pairs of eyes staring at me. I needed to run, but where? A large chattering of teeth began to fill the air just as one of the things bit into my thigh.

"arghhhh!"I punched it once, twice, three times. It finally let go. I finally began to run. Not looking back to get my torch I just took off, teeth chattering away behind me. What the fuck were these things. Flying snakes! I hope not otherwise that bite is gonna kill me. If these things don't eat me first.

"help! Someone help me! Please!" I didn't know what to do. I was running, shouting, wasting my breath I don't know. I just had to do something. A small flash of orange caught my eye, I looked left and sure enough I saw a small flame through the trees. a flame, fire, a person!

"hey help me! Please!" I turned in its direction falling over a log as I went, one of the bastards chasing me latched onto my boot, its teeth tearing into the toe. I kick it off and find my footing once more the flame was moving, towards me. There was hope.

"hey! im over here! Im being chased!" suddenly I found myself clearing the trees and entering a field. The things behind me right on my tail. But god did my heart soar as I saw a person holding what looked to be a wooden torch running towards me.

"move!" a female voice called out to me, I just managed to get past her as an axe hit one of the things chasing me, splitting the dangerous creature in two. Blood splattered across my face blinding me for a moment. Several more cries and screams later from beast and saviour it fell silent. Only the biting wind could be heard. It was over, I was found I was saved.

"thank you so much! I thought I was a goner." I wiped the blood from my eyes trying to see the women who saved my ass. Her silhouette was cast in an orange glow, not of the torch tossed to the side but by the small town behind her.

Civilisation. Yes! I went to stand but found a blood soaked axe at my throat.

"don't move! Who are you? What clan are you from!?" the blade pressed tighter against my throat. "answer me!"

"l-look i don't know what you're talking about. Clan? Where am i?" she pulled the blade back ready to swing. "Jack! My names Jack stone! I'm lost I fell off a cliff, can you please tell me where I am!" she hesitated and for a moment I thought she was going to lower the axe.

"jack stone." a hard hit to the side of my head. "welcome to Berk" lights out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **This is an experimental idea I had floating around in my head. It needs work and even a basic story to follow. Grammar as well. I suck at grammar.**

 **If people enjoy this I'm happy to continue. I need to also continue on with my other HTTYD story at the same Time but I just felt right in getting this idea written down too.**

 **Anyway PM or Review if you would like to see more.**


End file.
